<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coerthan Nights by Just_Roman_Around</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531917">Coerthan Nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Roman_Around/pseuds/Just_Roman_Around'>Just_Roman_Around</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:48:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Roman_Around/pseuds/Just_Roman_Around</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They said that the winters in the Coerthas Highlands were the coldest in all of Hydalen, let alone Eorzea. And since Dalamud fell from the heavens and Bahamut’s rage was unleashed on the land, it was always winter. A fact that plagues a certain Au Ra warrior of Light.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coerthan Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for my friend on twitter, Foxy Kuro. If you don't follow her already, you should go check out her art!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">They said that the winters in the Coerthas Highlands were the coldest in all of Hydalen, let alone Eorzea. And since Dalamud fell from the heavens and Bahamut’s rage was unleashed on the land, it was always winter.</p>
<p class="western">A fact that Kuro was currently cursing as she burrowed deeper into the pile of blankets she had pilfered from the many empty guest rooms of Manor Fortemps. While she was truly thankful for that Count Edmont for letting her, Alphinaud, and Tartaru stay within his home, and sponsoring them all as wards of House Fortemps to protect them from both the zealous Holy Knights, and from the traitorous Crystal Braves, she did wish that they had prepared a room with an Au Ra’s nature in mind. She was more accustomed to the blazing heat of Thanalan and it’s coarse sand as it had reminded her of home. Her blood did not run warm enough to be able to deal with this infernal cold effectively.</p>
<p class="western">A soft knock on the door distracted her from her internal grumbling. “My dearest friend, are you still awake?” Her head popped out from her make-shift nest just as the door slowly creaked open. Her bright blue eyes were leadened with tiredness as she looked up at her visitor, and a soft smile grew on her face upon seeing who it was. The silver haired Haurchefaunt slipped into the room, closing the door behind him and returning the smile. “I thought you might have trouble sleeping. I remember how difficult you found adjusting to the weather at Camp Dragonhead.”</p>
<p class="western">She groaned at his teasing, and disappeared back into her nest. “It’s too cold! It feels like my scales have turned into daggers of ice!” She could hear his well meaning laugh, muffled from all the blankets on top of her, and pouted slightly. “It’s not funny, Hauchefaunt. How am I meant to sleep like this?”</p>
<p class="western">“Perhaps I can help with that, my dear.” The words sounded closer than before, and her heart skipped a beat with hope at what she thought he meant. Shortly after, she felt the bed shift as his weight joined hers on the mattress, and his warm hands came to rest on her hips. She smiled to herself as he continued to maneuver into the blanket nest, hands moving from her hips as he wrapped around her waist. “How is this?”</p>
<p class="western">“Hmmm” She cooed happily as she shuffled against him, glad to once again be wrapped up in his warm arms. “Much better.” She could feel him smile on the back of her neck as he planted a gentle, loving kiss against her skin. A small jolt ran through her at the contact, and she pressed further into him, her tail gently winding and wrapping around his leg.</p>
<p class="western">“You know, you wouldn’t be so cold if you wore proper night attire, especially for a Coerthas winter.” She let out a mock gasp as she looked down at herself. True, she wore naught but an oversized shirt and her panties, but it was all she had needed before fleeing from the hot desert sands to this snow ladened hellscape. In protest, Kuro shuffled away before turning to face him properly, their noses pressed together as she pouted.</p>
<p class="western">“As I explained before, and as you fully well know, this is all I have, and all I ever needed in the rest of Eorzea.” Her outburst was met with a pleased smile, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Realizing this was exactly what he wanted, she playfully hit his arm. “Don’t be mean to me! It’s too cold.”</p>
<p class="western">He laughed in response, his voice a soft melody as he brought a hand to cup her cheek, rubbing a small circle with his thumb. “A small jest, and light teasing. Nothing more, I promise. Perhaps I can make it up to you?” His hand moved from her cheek down to her side, trailing his fingers gingerly across.</p>
<p class="western">Shivering slightly, she bit her lip in careful consideration as blue eyes met blue, before placing both her hands on his chest and leaning in for a kiss. “You better….” A soft laugh escaped him as he leaned in and met her lips with his own. His hand trailed down his side further, slipping under her shirt and pushing it upwards. Once it was past her chest, he began to gently massage the flesh, rolling her nipple between his fingers. A soft moan escaped from Kuro as her eyes fluttered close.</p>
<p class="western">Her hands trailed across his body, feeling his muscles and pulling at his clothes until he managed to get into his trousers, soft hands gently pulling at his quickly hardening length. Both moaned as they kissed and groped each other, before Kuro pulled away from him abruptly.</p>
<p class="western">His brows furrowed in confusion for a brief moment, until she had successfully wiggled out of her underwear, playfully hitting him in the face with them as she turned around, rubbing her ass against him. “I trust you wont need guidance for what to do next, ‘big boy’?’” Letting out a laugh, his hands returned to her hips as he lined himself up.</p>
<p class="western">“No, I remember well from last time.” He gently moved his hips, teasing at her folds before slowly pushing himself into her. Remaining still, he let her grow accustomed to the feeling of him inside her. After a few seconds, her tail wrapped around his leg again as she rocked her own hips, prompting him to start thrusting into her. His hands resumed their work on her breasts, pinching and gently pulling on her nipples, eliciting moan after soft moan from her lips.</p>
<p class="western">As her eyes closed in bliss, she bit her fist in an attempt to quieten her moans as he built up force with his thrusts. However, when his fingers started to tease her clit, that fist was quickly placed over his as she cried out. “Oh by Mephina’s skirt!” Her breathing became laboured as Haurchefaunt’s surprisingly deft hands helped push her over the edge.</p>
<p class="western">“Kuro…I’m close….”</p>
<p class="western">Her tail wrapped tighter around him. “I-in-inside! Please, Haurchy!” His thrusts quickened as he happily complied with the request, arms wrapping tight around her as he came. Once more they moaned in unison as they reached their climax, breathing laboured and near panting as they came to a stillness.</p>
<p class="western">Once he had his breath back, he began to once again press soft kisses against the nape of her neck. “How…how was that, my dear?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Kuro hummed in satisfaction as her eyes drifted close, sleep finally embracing her in it’s tender hold. “Perfect….”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>